


There was never a place for apologies

by PotatoPandaMika



Series: Dream Angst [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beta Reader?, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dre in prison lol, Fluff? What is that?, How Do I Tag, It's 1AM, Other, Others are probably mentioned, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What am I doing, What's That?, heeeeelp, jesus help, probably, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPandaMika/pseuds/PotatoPandaMika
Summary: Dream laughed at the faces of his captors, tears cascading down his face.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Dream Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132199
Comments: 12
Kudos: 433





	There was never a place for apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't my first fic but hope you enjoy

Dream laughed, his laughter bouncing off the obsidian walls and echoing around them. Dream laughed at the faces of his captors, humorlessly.

"You're sorry??" Dream said through laughter, tears cascading down his face. 

"Now???" Dream questioned, gesturing around the room-- cell he was in. The cell didn't even have a bed. 

"Oh my god, this is gold." He wiped a tear away. Everyone else had stayed silent, not wanting to provoke the man.

Dream was suddenly silent, his cracked mask staring at them as if it could see their soul. His voice suddenly booming I their eyes even if Dream had said normally. 

"What kind of prank is this?" Dream asked, tilting his head to the side as he rested his cheek against the fold of his elbow as he circled his arms around his knees. "Why are you apologising?" Dream didn't bother to look up at them anymore, choosing to stare at the floor instead.

"Dream we-" Puffy had tried to say but got cut off, startled as Dream had abruptly stood up screamed at them.

"STOP!" He shouted, scaring them all. "Stop...." He whispered in a small voice, the crack not being heard. 

"After all this time," Dream covered the eyes of his mask. "After finally taking my land away from me, breaking two out of three rules, starting wars on my server and finally getting the villain you all wanted." 

"You apologise?" Dream questioned them. 

"Why are you apologising? Is it because you pity me?" 

"Dream we-" Niki tried to say but was cut off.

**"Don't you dare start now."** Dream hissed. "You all wanted a villain right?" Dream laughed, his tears hidden away from their sight. "I gave you one so why aren't you all happy?" 

"Isn't this what you all wanted? The tyrant, defeated, gone from their lives as you all celebrate the tyrants demise as he suffered?" Dream sounded so _lost,_ but they could not do or say anything as Dream continued.

_"Did you not want a villain in your stories? A monster to complete your heroic tales?"_ Dream peered down at them all, waiting for a reply but nothing had came out of their mouths. They felt as if their throat was burning. 

"Oh, I see how this is." Dream chuckled. "You wanted someone to blame, don't you? J-just a scapeg-goat to all of the sins you had committed? Wanting m-me to trust you once more just for it to be broken over and o-over again?" Dream said hysterically, stumbling over a few words as he did so. "Is th-that it?"

Dream broke down, the front he had been working so hard to keep now lay in shambles as he cried. 

"Y-you all wanted m-me to be th-the villa-villain right?" Dream sobbed. 

They felt their heart clench as the once confident leader break in front of them. Feeling the guilt as the admin rambled on, stumbling over words. 

"Dream...." Bad whispered, trying to make his way towards the man. Dream flinched away from him, backing away into a corner. Bad had never wanted to punch himself in so badly. 

And as they all came to a sudden realization. _Dream had done all of the things that they had expected him to do, Dream had done his best to try and please them the way he had thought what they all wanted._

"Duckling...." Puffy cried.

"Just...." Dream hugged himself even tighter. 

**_"Just leave me alone.... Please...."_ **

And they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, being sleep deprived while writing this at night is never a good thing.


End file.
